1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to writing implements and, more particularly, the invention relates to writing implements incorporating a finger grip.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A wide variety of manual writing implements exist, such as ball point pens, fountain pens, felt tip markers, mechanical pencils, etc. Each writing implement is typically held in a user""s hand and manipulated to produce marks on a writing surface, such as the surface of a sheet of paper. The writing implement has a writing member disposed partially therein. The writing member includes a tip exposed at one end of the barrel for making marks. Examples of writing tips include a pen point, such as a ball point, connected to a cylindrical ink cartridge disposed within the barrel, pencil leads, etc.
During use, a user grips the barrel of the writing implement and applies the tip to the writing surface with a pressure force. In order to produce desired marks, or simply as a result of the user""s natural writing technique, the pressure force applied to the writing surface may be great. As a result, the user""s fingers, wrist, and hand may be strained, resulting in fatigue and discomfort. In addition, when a writing implement is used over long periods of time, callouses may develop on the user""s fingers.
Conventional writing implements have employed a variety of different grips in an attempt to improve comfort and control during use. Some writing implements have an ergonomic grip made of a resilient material. The grip may be contoured, such as in a xe2x80x9chourglassxe2x80x9d shape, to further improve comfort. Other writing implements have a deformable -rip for improved comfort. It is known to form such a grip by providing a deformable sleeve containing a relatively viscous putty substance that holds a deformed shape for a period of time before resuming an undeformed shape.
In addition, gripping devices are known for use with a hand-held implement. The gripping devices may include a hollow cored tubing member having an internal diameter sized to fit over a grip portion of the hand-held implement. A plurality of annular ribs may extend about an exterior surface of the hollow cored tubing member. Each rib is formed with an internal jell filled chamber that is isolated from the gel filled chamber of adjacent annual ribs.
While these designs were intended to improve comfort and stability during use, there is nevertheless a perceived consumer desire for writing implement grips that are more comfortable to the user and that improve stability of the writing implement during use.
In view of the foregoing, a writing implement is provided including a barrel having a front end and a writing member partially disposed in the barrel and having a tip extending outside the front end of the barrel. A resilient gripping portion is attached to the barrel and defines an outer surface. A column of arcuate grooves is formed in the gripping portion outer surface, the grooves being aligned longitudinally to form interposed ribs shaped to resist slippage away from the tip.
In accordance with additional aspects of the invention, a writing implement is provided including a barrel having a front end and a writing member partially disposed in the barrel, the writing member having a tip extending outside the front end of the barrel. A resilient gripping portion is attached to the barrel and defines an outer surface, and a column of arcuate grooves is formed in the gripping portion outer surface. The grooves are aligned longitudinally along the gripping portion, each groove defining a front edge located near the tip and a rear edge located farther from the tip. The rear edge of each groove has a depth greater than that of the associated forward groove edge.
In accordance with further aspects of the invention, a writing implement is provided including a barrel having a front end and a writing member partially disposed in the barrel and having a tip extending outside the front end of the barrel. A resilient gripping portion is attached to the barrel and defines an outer surface, and a column of arcuate grooves are formed in the gripping portion outer surface. The grooves are aligned longitudinally along the gripping portion, each groove having a central portion located nearest the tip and two end portions located farther from the tip.
Other features and advantages are inherent in the apparatus claimed and disclosed or will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following Detailed Description and its accompanying drawings.